


Cachous for Love

by phlossie



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Week 2015, its supposed to be fluff, sterek, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlossie/pseuds/phlossie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew snot colored icing could do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> turns out, i cant write fluff to save my life... this ended up being angsty and im so so sorry.  
> UGGGHHHH!! turns out I can't work out the date to save my life either. I am also sorry this is a week early... Happy early Sterek week everyone!! *:

"Don't even think about it"

Stiles continued to advance, wriggling his sticky fingers in mock menace.

"I knew baking with you was a bad idea…" Derek edged around the bench to get away.

Stiles reached across it, but his arms weren't long enough and he settled for obscenely licking the frosting off each finger instead. "But you promised you'd help me not burn the house down."

Derek was beginning to question his sanity… who was he kidding, he was always questioning his sanity. He was dating Stiles, they shared an apartment, Stiles  _sung_  in the shower and collected scented, woodland animal shaped, soaps. At this particular moment though, he had no idea how it had gone this far, because Stiles was obscenely licking lime green frosting that Derek had expressly banned him from using because it 'looks like Shrek's earwax' off his fingers, and he  _liked_  it.

Stiles cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Derek sighed "Nothing"

"You've got that constipated look that means you're desperately trying to deny something, Der. What is it?"

Derek tried to abort the situation by adding cachous over the frosting on the array of grotesquely colored cupcakes.

"Derek" Stiles poked him in the side then ducked under his arm so he stood between him and the bench.

"You're such a pest." He continued sprinkling the little silver balls onto the snot-icing over the top of Stiles head.

"But you love me."

Derek froze. Stiles grinned shamelessly into his face. What was Stiles trying to do? What was he trying to get Derek to do? They didn't  _say_  things like that.

He coughed, at a loss, and nodded.

Stiles smiled radiantly, apparently unaware of Derek's confusion, and pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too" he said over his shoulder as he went to start the cleaning, then continued talking like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened "So I was thinking, it's gonna be Dad's birthday next week, and he doesn't really like making a big deal out of it, but would you maybe like to come with? It's nothing fancy, just dinner at our place and drinks after…" A pause "Der?" Stiles turned to look at him only to find Derek frozen in the middle of the kitchen, eyes as round as saucers. "Ummmm… Are you okay?"

No response.

"Derek."

"Hm, umm, yeah, no, that would be great. Love to come." He was in so deep, so fucking deep, when did this even happen. Stiles was taking him to a  _family gathering_.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're just, looking a bit freaked out..."

Derek took a deep breath, this was- how had he not realized this yet, was he mentally deficient? Had Laura failed to mention that he was dropped on his head as a baby?

"Der? Whats going on?"

He was in love with Stiles; and  _Stiles loved him back._

"Derek!" Stiles was frowning, scrubbing brush discarded.

His chest felt like it was going to bust open if he didn't do something  _right now._

"I love you, Stiles" he swept his boyfriend up and kissed him deeply.

"Mm-" Stiles tried to pull back a little, to express his surprise, but Derek slid his fingers into his hair and tugged gently "MMMmmmm."

* * *

The icing was a little dry by the time they got back to it, Stiles said he loved it anyway. Derek found the crunch helped him feel less like he was eating Ogre snot.


	2. Coda

Everyone was confused by the wedding cake, not totally unsurprised, it was Stiles after all, but confused nonetheless. 

 

Stiles just grinned facetiously at their inquiries, though Derek looked mildly constipated, and the pack resigned themselves to getting the couple roaring drunk to find out the answer. 

 

It was Derek, much to Stiles amusement, who ended up spilling the beans, flushing pink all the way down to his chest hair and mumbling out the explanation to his raptured audience. 

 

No one was particularly surprised when, amongst the photos of the bridal party, a full page of the album was dedicated to the violently green cake. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed! 
> 
> I have a [ Tumblr. ](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
